The Scare
by jes88
Summary: Mulder gets shot


Title- The Scare

Author- Jessie

Rating- PG

Disclaimer- I don't own these characters.

" Mulder where are you going?" Scully asked sleepy as she rolled over to find a more comfortable position on their bed to support her sore back and pregnant belly.

" Skinner wants me to check into a lead in New York. Don't worry, I'll be back in a day or two." he said, leaning down to kiss her gently.

Scully picked up his hand and placed it on her belly, allowing him to feel their baby kick. Mulder smiled, feeling the movement of their child.

" Mommy? Daddy?" their three year old son mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eye while holding his little green stuffed alien. Will walked over to his parent's bed and climbed on to it and snuggled up to his mother. Scully ran a hand through her son's hair.

" Morning sweetie."

" Baby moving?" Will asked, seeing his father rubbing his mother's belly.

" Yeah big guy. Want to feel?" Will nodded and Mulder grabbed his son's hand and placed it on Scully's belly. Will smiled, feeling his little brother or sister kicking and moving.

" Who leaving?" Will asked, noticing Mulder's suitcases.

" Oh, Daddy's got to go on a little trip so you're the man of house ok. You take care of mommy and baby ok?"

"ok."

" That's my boy."

" Will sweetheart, why don't you go into your room and play and mommy will be there in a few minutes."

"ok"

Will gave each of his parents a hug and kiss before leaving the room. Mulder climbed on the bed and held Scully, massaging her sore back.

" mmmmmm, When's your flight?"

" Oh…" he said looking at his watch. " in about an hour."

" Good, you can go get Will dress while I go to the bathroom before I have an accident in this bed."

" Ok, and I'll make breakfast too." he smiled, kissing her tenderly.

" Thank you." Scully smiled.

Mulder left an hour later. As Scully drove to work, she dropped Will off at her mother's house. When she got to class she realized that she had forgotten her notes she had prepared for the class the night before.

" Damn." she muttered under her breath.

For the next three and a half hours Scully had to deal with two classes and no notes. After her last class Scully drove to her appointment with her doctor.

Scully sat in the crowded waiting room and sighed. She refused to look at her watch. The internal clock that was always with her told her it was past lunch time. The 'beach ball' in her stomach kicked her in the ribs.

" Shh, I know. Mommy's getting hungry too. Next time I'll make sure to get an appointment after lunch." she said soothingly as she rubbed her bulging stomach gently. A few lighter kicks, placed almost exactly under her hand was rubbing brought a smile to her lips.

Her check-up didn't go as she planned. Her doctor kept telling her that her stress levels were to high and that she needed more rest. Although aware of that fact, she couldn't slow down with working, taking care of her three year old son, and bailing her husband out of trouble from time to time. It was impossible to slow down, but she was willing to do anything for her second child, who was busy jumping on her bladder. It was time to have a talk with Mulder but she will have to wait.

Mulder was bored. He was sitting in a chair, looking at an empty apartment building for the past three hours. When Skinner assigned him this case Mulder wasn't too happy. He wanted to be home with his wife and son. This was only one of the few out of town cases Skinner assigns him. Just as Mulder was about to fall asleep his radio came on.

" Agent Mulder suspect is on the move."

Mulder ran to catch the guy but was unaware of another suspect hiding in the bushes. Out of nowhere the second suspect came out and shot Mulder in the leg then the head. The last thing Mulder saw was other agents by his side before he blacked out.

" Will, you can play for a little while before dinner." Scully called out to Will as he ran to his toys. She was tired after a hard day. These days she wished Mulder was home so she could rest. Being pregnant, taking care of a three year old and working was enough to wear out a woman. After setting her briefcase and keys on a table nearby, Scully pressed the button on the answering machine.

'Beep. Dana it's Skinner. I need to see you asap at Georgetown Memorial. Beep.'

" Oh My God. Mulder." she muttered. " Will sweetie we have to go out."

Scully drove to the hospital in record time. When she found out what room her husband was in she raced there, finding Skinner standing in front of the door.

" How bad is he?" she asked shakily

Skinner sighed

" I need to see him." she whispered.

Scully handed William to Skinner and walked in Mulder's room. Scully had tears in her eyes as she walked up beside his bed. She had seen him in hospitals before but this was different. Her husband, the father of her children was lying motionless on the bed. She sat down on the chair and grasped his hand, kissing it. She sat there and stared at him, listening to the monitor and watching his chest move up and down to his breathing.

" Dana, wake up. Dr. Kahne wants to speak to you." Skinner said softly.

Scully jerked awake and nodded. Skinner left the room and Scully stood up., still holding Mulder's hand. She brought it up to her face. She brushed his hair off his forehead and leaned over to give him a kiss there.

" I gotta go talk to your doctor. The one you don't sleep with. " she said with a mischievous grin. She let go of his hand and walked to the door.

" Where's William? " she asked, coming out of Mulder's room.

" Agent Doggett took him to go get some food."

" Mrs. Mulder?"

" Yes?" Scully said turning towards the doctor.

" I'm Dr. Kahne."

" Oh, How is he?"

" Very very lucky. The leg wound is not serious. It was Mr. Mulder's head I was worried about. Three centimeters to the left and he could have been blinded for life."

" But is he going to be ok?"

" Yes. I have him on some painkillers. He should wake up soon."

" Thank You Dr. Kahne."

" No problem. I will be back in an hour to check on him."

When Dr. Kahne left, Scully let out a breath she forgot she was holding.

" Dana why don't you go home and get some rest. John can look after Will and I'll stay here. I'll call you when he wakes up."

Scully nodded. She didn't want to go home but knew she had to rest for the sake of her child.

" Scully?"

Mulder looked around but didn't see his wife. He took a deep breath and pressed the nurse call button. It didn't take long before a nurse came in.

" Mr. Mulder, can you hear me?"

" Yeah, where's my wife? I want to see her."

" Ok, I'll have Mr. Skinner call her. You just relax."

When the nurse left Skinner walked in.

" Mulder I know I'm not the person you want to see right now but I called Scully and she is on her way right now. I just wanted to tell you that you don't have to return to work until you are ready."

" Thanks Sir."

" How are you feeling?"

" Headache and my leg hurts a little but I'm ok."

Skinner and Mulder chatted for a while before Mulder's hospital door opened and Scully appeared, a smile on her face when she saw her husband. Skinner moved out of the way and took William when Scully handed him to him. Scully went to Mulder.

" Hi."

" Hey"

" Hi daddy."

" Hey buddy." Mulder said , giving his son a kiss.

Skinner left the room with Will. Mulder looked at Scully, who was sitting on a nearby chair. Mulder put his hand on her stomach.

" How have you been?"

" Good but I should be asking you that question." she smiled, putting her hand on top of his.

" I'm doing ok. Dana I'm so sorry about putting you through this…."

" Shhh don't Mulder you had no way of knowing. I'm just glad you are ok." she said as she leaned in and kissed him.

" Dana I promise I'll be more careful."

" I know but you are not working until you are 100% and that could take a while."

Mulder took a deep breath.

" OK, well at least we get to sleep in." he smiled.

" Yeah, and be one happy family." she smiled.


End file.
